A Cause for Death
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: Dean Winchester and Jason Todd spar and have a conversation about Death and scars.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to the CW, DC, and Marvel

Notes: Dean still has the handprint scar from Cas, just cause I want it.

The punch caught Dean clean across his jaw as Jason gave a vicious smile and countered the sweep aiming for his legs. They had been going at it for a while, Jason clearly superior in his abilities and fighting style, but Dean hanging on by sheer determination and a lifetime of fighting things bigger, stronger, faster and more immortal than him. Jason could figure a lot out about a person from how they fought. Dean was quick, aggressive, and lethal but he fought as though he was used to having someone fight beside him. Jason figured that someone was the less than mentioned brother or friend. Not that it was any concern of his, but Jason did wonder where the brother and friend was, Dean didn't seem like someone who gave up on his loved ones easily. Bruce and Dean's conversation rang through Jason's head days after they all had met causing him to wonder about the hunter. It was a distraction he didn't need, Jason wasn't there to make friends, he should be figuring out what Death needed from him. A jab to his abdomen jarred Jason from his thoughts. He quickly grabbed Dean's forearm spinning him and slamming his opponent onto his stomach on the mats, knee digging into Dean's back holding him immobile. Jason heard a grunt as Dean tapped out and smoothly rose to his feet as Dean struggled to roll over and sit up.

"Man, I am too old for this," came a grumbled reply that Jason just had to smirk at. It was a good sparring session even if Dean was really no match for him, Jason could appreciate the power with which Dean fought. Both men were sweating and gulping down water as they walked towards the showers on the far side of the gym. Stark had spared no expense when building this facility, it could handle a both a supersoldier and a god. However, growing up in Wayne Manor, Jason was used to the best, Dean on the other hand was not. It amused Jason to no end watching Dean walk through the rooms of Avengers Tower, gaping like a fish at everything and trying to play it cool but failing miserably. The showers attached to the gym were no exception. Jason chuckled as he heard Dean groan at the sight of them, huge with multiple shower heads. Jason had quickly found out just how much Dean loved a good shower. Apparently, growing up in motels with horrible water pressure and usually not enough hot water made a good shower a luxury. Jason knew it was more than that though, he didn't know why he knew, he just did.

Both men stripped off their workout gear and slid into separate stalls, Jason's body unwinding as the hot water cleaned away the sweat and grim feeling. The other days' meeting came back to his mind as he washed his body, soapy hands grazing over the various scars and bruises. Jason didn't understand what possessed Bruce to attempt to explain himself to Dean, the men had met only once before and from what Jason could tell, did not get along. Then again, it was the closest thing Jason had ever heard of an apology come out of Bruce, even if it wasn't exactly directed towards him. Jason clenched his fist in his hair, hating the fact that Bruce still had this kind of power over him. He forgave the man for not avenging his death and killing the Joker, but apparently Jason was still looking for acceptance. Jason shook his head in disgust, angry with himself as he shut the shower off and grabbed for a towel. He didn't hear Dean's shower running as he exited the stall and walked into the locker room.

Dean's bare back was to Jason as he pulled his pants on causing Jason to pause at the sight of it. If Jason could tell a lot about Dean from how he fought and his hands, Dean's back was a whole nother story. Jason had seen scars, hell, Jason had some of the worst scars of anybody, but Dean's scars were unnatural and he couldn't figure out why they bothered him so much. Jason watched as Dean turned around to face him, "sorry kid, I don't swing that way," came a cheeky grin as Dean reached to pull on his shirt. Jason reflexively snorted at the absurd comment but was still shocked by what he saw on Dean's front. There were the standard scars sure, but those did not hold Jason's attention. It was the pentagram surrounded in flames tattooed over his left pectoral, the handprint burned into his shoulder, and the bizarre symbol seared into his forearm that Jason wanted to ask about.

"The tattoo is to prevent demon possession, if you have time I suggest you get one," Dean casually explained causing Jason to look up and meet shadowed green eyes. "And the handprint and symbol?" Jason nodded towards the now covered areas, face impassive while he waited for Dean to answer. Jason noted Dean's tense shoulders and the subconscious movement of his hand to his forearm as he wrestled with what to tell Jason. Eventually Dean got a hold of himself, "gripped me tight and raised me from perdition," Dean spoke with a wry smile. The statement sounded like Dean was repeating something said to him as Jason cocked his head studying the man in front of him. "So that's the handprint," Jason said with a shrewd eye still cast on Dean, "what about the symbol?" Jason watched as Dean's eyes turned hard, for a second he thought the anger was directed at him for asking the question, but he recognized self-loathing when he saw it. "Mark of Cain," Dean answered in a short, clipped voice effectively ending any line of questioning Jason might have had. Jason wasn't too up to date on the supernatural, but the name Cain definitely rang some bells. He continued to watch Dean speculatively as he begun to dress, only just realizing he was still in his towel.

"What do you think Death really wants, there has to be some ulterior motive," Jason stated changing the subject. Dean snorted, "Death never has an ulterior motive kid, in the end he always gets what he wants, he is the ultimate form of neutrality. The only thing that ruffles his feathers is when shit gets out of balance and he has to clean up everyone's mess," Dean spoke with certainty. "Seems like this time it's Deaths' mess," Jason commented as he pulled on a shirt. "Yeah, that's why this is going to fucking blow, something that causes Death to be uneasy, never a good sign," Dean muttered as he began to lace up his boots. Jason watched the hunter, Dean seemed to have an even weirder relationship with Death than Deadpool's unabashed love and Constantine's mutual respect. "So, what does all of this have to do with me?" Jason wondered. "Beats the hell out of me kid, might have to do with something you know or the way you came back to life, I've got no idea," Dean answered with a shrug. Jason's head snapped towards Dean, he was still unsure of how he came back to life, all he knew was that it had something to do with a stone of some kind. Both men turned to the door as they heard Dean's name being called. Constantine strolled through the doorway, cigarette in his mouth, "got a case for you Winchester, if you're interested." Dean grinned at the exorcist and turned towards Jason, "want to go hunt some monsters?"


End file.
